


I don't like Spiders

by Ce_ba



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tessa is mentioned, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ce_ba/pseuds/Ce_ba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus' evening turns a lot more interesting when he finds out why his neighbor is screaming like someone was after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except the spider. Also I'm shitty at naming things. Sorry.  
> Also known as the “I live next door and I heard screaming so I came over thinking someone was getting murdered and now we’re both trying to get the spider out of your apartment” AU. Because it just fit with Alec's fear of spiders.   
> (Also quick question that you don't have to answer: Do I use their names too much when describing who does what? Should I use descriptive nouns like 'his neighbor, the other guy/man' more often?)

Magnus had just curled up on the couch with a good book and his cat when the next door neighbor decided to get murdered.

Pulling on colorful pajama bottoms and a plain old T-shirt he had settled on the couch, waiting for the Chairman to stop stomping and curl up on Magnus chest so he could actually open the book he had lent from Tessa and read. He got to page ten when a scream shattered the silence. Magnus could hear something clattering to the floor, then something that sounded like 'shit'. Watching the Chairman dart into the bedroom in shock he waited for more. When nothing came he lay back down, trying to immerse himself back into the story.

Another scream rang through the walls, this time accompanied by a dull _thud_. Magnus put the book upside down, grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment in alarm. This was a nice neighborhood and an especially nice apartment building, but you never knew what kind of serial killers people got in contact with. So he better checked on the guy next door than have to explain to the police later that, yes, he heard screams, but how was he supposed to know that it were those of someone getting killed?

He had to knock thrice before a very handsome someone opened the door. Seeing that he lived next door Magnus had obviously seen the guy before, might have even greeted him in passing. Had he known what was underneath the ratty sweaters he might have made bigger effort. His neighbor was merely wearing a towel, his pale muscular chest showing down to the hip bone. He was breathing rather hard, his rib cage expanding and retracting in quick succession.

“Uhm,” Magnus said lamely, “I don't mean to intrude, but is everything alright?”

The guy reeled back and shot him a confused look. Full dark eyebrows descended on a pair of very blue eyes in a frown. “Yeah. I'm-I'm fine.”

Magnus nodded. “Okay. It was just-I heard screaming so I thought I'd better make sure no one was surprised by an axe murderer on their doorstep.” He flashed the man a smile and shrugged a what-can-you-do.

Blue Eyes returned the smile weakly, bright red spots dotting his cheeks. Gesturing with his free hand to something in the apartment he said: “I-yeah, there was, uh, erm, a spider in the shower. There _is_ a spider in the shower. I don't like spiders.” The last line was delivered while he artfully destroyed his unruly black hair.

“Well,” Magnus took a step back, disappointed that the matter was of such unimportance in the end, “I guess you won't need help with that.” He swirled around, ready to get back to his book.

“No, wait,” his neighbor said. Magnus turned back around to where the towel clad adonis pressed a supporting hand against the door frame. “I think...I think help would be nice.”

Smiling Magnus waited for him to make a move. The guy blushed an even deeper red, then lifted his hand as if he had just now realized it was still holding onto the door and stepped back. “Right, uh, come in. I'll just get dressed real quick.”

He shuffled off towards the bedroom and Magnus stepped into the semi-darkness, the door closing behind him with a soft _click_. The apartment seemed to mirror his own, even though, in the dark, furnished in other ways, it looked different. It was a nice different. Dark, heavy curtains framed the windows, letting the nightly lights of the city spill through. Together with a reading lamp that was glowing by the sofa they cast ghastly shadows with the furniture.

A beam of yellow light poured into the room by the slight ajar standing bathroom door, reminding Magnus he was here to help. Throwing the door open he surveyed the crime scene.

The spider, an ugly brown blob of hair and gangly limbs, covered in the corner of the shower, looking menacing. A shampoo bottle was lying a few inches from it, the shower curtain only partially pulled back, and a puddle of water had collected on the floor in front of the tub.

Blue Eyes approached from behind. “Thank you for helping me,-”

“Magnus,” he introduced with a smile. Turning he continued: “Now, how were you planning on solving this problem,-?” Magnus gestured with his hands, waiting for the other guy to fill in his name.

“Alec,” his neighbor said. Nodding in acknowledgment, Magnus couldn't help but think it was a fitting name. Alec was now wearing black pajama bottoms and a faded, very holey sweater. His hair stuck up wildly around his head and the blush had left his cheeks only slightly. He was a contrast study of black and white only adding to the effect his stunning blue eyes had. How had he never noticed he had such a cute neighbor?

Alec shrugged.

“I could step on it,” Magnus offered, moving towards the evil little thing.

Alec's response was loud and immediate: “No!” When Magnus raised his eyebrows in question he just shook his head. “I don't want to kill it. I just want it _gone._ If you kill it I'll have spider all over my bathroom and that would be even more disgusting.”

Pursuing his lips Magnus tried to think of something else. He resisted the urge to stroke his chin and fixed his look on Alec instead. “Alright. Maybe we could use a glass and-”

“Then I'll have a spider infected glass,” Alec interrupted, clearly not pleased with the idea either. The crevice between his brows deepened.

“Paper towels then?”

A shudder went through Alec. “If you're the one to touch it.”

“Fine,” Magnus replied. He didn't really have any problems with spiders, except that they were very ugly. Then again they threatened his adorable neighbor and supplied Magnus with a very intriguing view of the former. It was a conundrum, really.

Disappearing out of the door frame Alec went to get paper towels. Cupboards banged and a soft mutter of curses floated through the apartment. Magnus was about to suggest that, if Alec didn't have any, he could go and get some from his apartment when Alec came into view, holding them out to Magnus.

Taking them he reluctantly stepped into the tub, raising the paper towel in a half open fist.

Alec squeamed in disgust. “It's moving, Magnus.”

The spider was indeed backing of toward the tiled wall. As it scrambled upwards Magnus' hand shot out, wrapping the paper towel around it. Closing his fingers around the package in a fist he lifted his arm triumphantly. “Got it!”

Screaming Alec jumped backward. “Get that thing away from me!”

Hurrying over Magnus threw the window open and flicked the contents of his hand out. He stared after the white paper as it drifted down the side of the building. Then Alec was beside him, slamming the window shut.

Sighing he leaned his head against the glass pane. His shoulder brushed Magnus, the fabric of the sweater soft against his skin, and Magnus sighed too.

“Thanks,” Alec murmured, turning to look at Magnus.

“No problem,” he answered with a smile. Throwing in a wink for good measure he added: “I mean, I wouldn't have wanted that thing to eat my very cute neighbor now, would I, darling?”

Alec's eyes grew huge and for a second Magnus wondered if he'd gone to far. Then Alec relaxed, giving a please chuckle. His chuckle was adorable and Magnus thought he wouldn't mind hearing it more often in the future.

“No, you would not want that,” Alec said, smiling.

A comfortable silence ensued, Alec clearly not that interested in throwing Magnus out to finally take his shower and Magnus not yet ready to leave this beautiful boy's presence. They probably would have stood there all night had Magnus' stomach not growled noisily.

“Sorry,” he laughed, slightly embarrassed. “I haven't had dinner yet.”

Alec's face lit up as if he had an idea and grinned. “Me neither. How about we order some and I'll treat you. As a thank you for saving my life.”

When he nodded Alec swung around, leaving the bathroom. Magnus hurried after him.

“...want?,” Alec was saying. “Pizza? Or should we order Chinese? I know this really good take out place just a few blocks down. They should be fairly quick. What?”

Magnus had stopped a few feet from the kitchen counter where Alec had been intently rummaging through menus. A hand was raking through his hair absently as he looked up at Magnus. Light caught in his eyes, illuminating the bottled glass with the warm midday sky and the fresh blue of the morning. Even in a torn shirt he was the most breathtaking thing Magnus had ever seen.

Covering up his infatuation with an easy smile he said: “Chinese sounds good.”

Taking the menu from the counter Alec disappeared further in the kitchen to order, leaving Magnus standing around a little helpless. He busied himself studying the bookshelves that lined the walls of the living room, overflowing with so many books Magnus doubted Alec had read them all. Some titles sounded familiar to him, Tessa having talked about them before with Magnus not caring enough to memorize them but being a good friend and listen to her talk anyways. He thought he wouldn't mind listen to Alec talk about them either.

“You read a lot?,” Alec asked, coming around the counter. He was fidgeting with the holes in his sweater paws.

Magnus shrugged. “Depends. I'm not really a fan of fiction though I _do_ have a bookworm friend who keeps recommending me books so I read them. I also have to listen to her fangirl about them when her boyfriends don't have time, so I know things I don't want to know about books I never read.”

Alec chuckled again, his blush returning brightly. He remained standing where he was, shifting from one foot to the other, lost.

Throwing him a playful smile Magnus let himself fall down on the sofa, draping one arm over the back and patting the seat next to him with the other. Not for the first time that evening Magnus got the feeling he was too outgoing to make Alec comfortable. Pulling his legs up he dropped his hands in his lap.

Alec smiled thankfully and moved to sit beside Magnus. His hands were caught between his long legs, his back hunched and rigid. It looked like he was holding back even though Magnus thought he had made it clear that he didn't mind the situation at all.

Leaning back awkwardly Alec grappled with words. “Uh, I'm, ah, really sorry for being-for whining about a spider. I-I hope I haven't like completely destroyed your evening plans or something.”

Magnus shrugged, wishing he knew how to make Alec more comfortable. Maybe he shouldn't have flirted with him earlier. Maybe Alec didn't even like guys that way and Magnus was misreading everything. If he was he would refuse to be embarrassed about it. He was the calm, suave one of the two and he would act like it. Alec would come around. “Don't be. Actually, I think, you made it a lot more interesting. I like interesting. It's so much better than predictable, don't you think?”

At this Alec laughed, relaxing visibly. He lifted his feet, left them hovering in the air while he considered something, then placed them in Magnus lap. Magnus let out a relieved laugh and shifted so his legs were more aligned with Alec's.

“You know,” Alec said, “I'm kinda glad there was a spider in my shower tonight. Who knows if I had ever ended up having dinner with you otherwise.”

 

 


End file.
